<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вселенная бесконечна by WTF Thorki and Hiddlesworth 2021 (WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423520">Вселенная бесконечна</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Thorki%20and%20Hiddlesworth%202021'>WTF Thorki and Hiddlesworth 2021 (WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты R — NC-21 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Mentioned Canonical Character Death, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Thorki%20and%20Hiddlesworth%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>И только лица Локи он вспомнить не мог. А когда пытался, снова видел ту восковую посмертную маску вместо знакомых до последней улыбки черт.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты R — NC-21 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вселенная бесконечна</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>спасибо за вдохновение командному арту "Счастливый принц" и Нойзу MC</p><p> </p><p>  </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Чего изволишь, твое величество?<br/>
Он развязно уселся на громоздкий диван. Из тех, которые кажутся безвкусными, даже если не разбираешься в тонкостях стиля.<br/>
Тор потеряно топтался рядом.<br/>
Зря он пришел. Глупость это.<br/>
А куда ему было идти? Мстители оплакивали погибшего Тони. Мир переживал возвращение своих пропавших. А ему не было места ни с одними, ни с другими. Ему некому было радоваться — его погибшие не вернулись. А горевать еще больше он не мог. Сердце давно перетлело не в угли даже — в пепел.<br/>
Он не искал утешения, давно отчаялся его найти, как перестал искать отвлечения. Он искал напоминание. Призрак, намек, хотя бы искру схожести.<br/>
Они с Локи вечность провели бок о бок. Достаточно, чтоб запомнить в подробностях его лицо. Но стоило подумать о Локи, как перед глазами вставала изломанная кукла с гримасой смерти на лице, которую Танос швырнул перед ним пять лет назад. Это не был Локи, не тот, кого он знал много лет. Но кошмарное видение не покидало. И Тор лихорадочно искал хоть что-то, способное вернуть ему воспоминания о правильном Локи. О его Локи.<br/>
Мидгард тщательно хранил воспоминания о вторжении в Нью-Йорк. Фото и видео из Гамбурга. Холодная фиксация событий.<br/>
Находились и те, кто ради развлечения рядился Мстителями и их противниками — корпели над костюмами, добиваясь схожести, часами накладывали грим. Выходило порой пугающе похоже, и Тор жадно вглядывался в фотографии тех, кто примерял на себя образ Локи, но каждый раз с горьким разочарованием признавал, что это снова не то. Не то во взгляде, в повороте головы, в манере улыбаться. Мидгардцы не осознавали, как сильно отличаются от жителей потерянного Асгарда.<br/>
Потому в конечном счете Тор и пришел сюда. К асгардскому лицедею, с одобрения самого Локи сыгравшего его когда-то.<br/>
Пришел, чтоб разочароваться еще горше. Кто знает, чем руководствовался Локи, позволяя этому актеру сыграть себя. Быть может, именно тем, что у них нет ни капли общего. Глаза с нависшими веками, круглое, тяжелое лицо — отталкивающее, непривлекательное. И не помогут ни парик, ни переодевания. Их не спутать даже издалека и со спины. Только захлебнуться опять горечью не-узнавания.<br/>
И Тор топтался посреди чужого жилища, не зная, как уйти, если только пришел.<br/>
— Так что у тебя за дело, твое величество?<br/>
Королевское внимание ему льстило. Пусть от Асгарда почти ничего не осталось, и король Тор только на словах.<br/>
— Да решил зайти… по-соседски.<br/>
Лицедей растянул губы в многозначительной улыбке. Как будто знал про Тора что-то эдакое, постыдное. Мазнул по нему масляным, похотливым взглядом — и к горлу подкатила тошнота, захотелось вымыться, стереть с себя этот взгляд вместе с кожей.<br/>
Вот чего всем им не хватало. Чистоты.<br/>
Какие бы козни ни строил Локи, что бы ни делал, в нем никогда не было этой вульгарной пошлости. Он даже отдавался так, будто священнодействовал. Нависал над ним, оседлав бедра, двигался, вбирая в себя член — гибкий, обманчиво хрупкий, тонкий, как клинок стилета, и такой же опасный. И на спине, раздвигая ноги перед Тором, выглядел так, будто не его брали, а он позволял себя ласкать. Одаривал своей милостью.<br/>
Тор баюкал в сердце юношеские воспоминания об их безумных ночах вместе. Помнил жгучие поцелуи и бесстыдные руки на себе, помнил нежную кожу под своими губами и как жарко, как сладко было двигаться внутри тесного тела. Как будто вчера было.<br/>
И только лица Локи он вспомнить не мог. А когда пытался, снова видел ту восковую посмертную маску вместо знакомых до последней улыбки черт.<br/>
Танос даже воспоминания изгадил, располовинил необратимо.<br/>
А Тор все искал способ вернуть хотя бы их, раз уж остальное потеряно навсегда.<br/>
Слушал праздную болтовню бывшего асгардского лицедея. Слушал и не слышал, окончательно раздавленный осознанием своей потери.<br/>
— … Могу показать, если хочешь. Меня порадует твое одобрение.<br/>
Тор кивнул, не понимая даже, на что согласился. Стерпел, когда хозяин жилища уселся с ним рядом, тесно прижавшись бедром, и уставился в планшет. Какие-то записи, заметки, зарисовки асгардского дворца…<br/>
— Стой! Это что?<br/>
— Я говорил тебе, твое величество, — терпеливо пустился в объяснения лицедей. — Мидгардцы называют это блогом. Тут мои воспоминания, рисунки — я всегда недурно рисовал…<br/>
Актер не соврал — рисовал он и впрямь отлично. Локи смотрел на него с экрана будто живой. Улыбался ярко и открыто, сиял глазами.<br/>
— Я был удостоен чести развлекать гостей и видел принца Локи в тот день, когда…<br/>
— Я помню.<br/>
Конечно, Тор помнил. Как вообще он мог забыть.<br/>
В тот день был пир. Или прием послов. Или еще что-то столь же важное, что обоих принцев не сразу хватились, занятые подготовкой. И они наслаждались этим покоем, по-детски дурачась все утро в постели. А когда прикосновения стали уже недетскими, Тор откинул в сторону одеяло, любуясь разметавшимся на простынях Локи. Тот и не думал прикрываться, потянулся всем телом, купаясь в золотых лучах ласкового асгардского солнца. Его персональное божество. И Тор с радостью боготворил его, опустившись между его ног и лаская ртом член. Вылизывал, целовал, старательно доводил до пика, глядя обожающе снизу вверх, а Локи сладко жмурился и улыбался такой счастливой улыбкой, будто ему ничего больше в жизни не нужно.<br/>
Позже он и в тронный зал пришел с этой улыбкой на губах. Сияющий так сильно, что Тор глаз от него оторвать не мог. Кто знает, чем бы все закончилось, если бы не укоризненный взгляд матери и ее слова:<br/>
— Не стоит обманывать сердце тем, чего не суждено.<br/>
О ком она пеклась, о нем или о своем любимце Локи?<br/>
Теперь уже не узнать.<br/>
Тор тогда сбежал с пира с верной троицей и Сиф, ни слова не сказав брату, ввязался в очередную заварушку в Ванахейме. А когда вернулся, Локи ничего не сказал. Только улыбался теперь сдержанно и отстраненно, никак не показывая, насколько уязвлена его гордость.<br/>
Как глупо. Знать бы тогда, что будет.<br/>
Тор гладил монитор кончиками пальцев, смаргивая слезы, оглушенный прорвавшимся наконец потоком воспоминаний. Как же он мог не помнить. Как он посмел забыть.<br/>
Провожая его до двери, асгардец — Тор так и не спросил его имя — неловко заметил:<br/>
— Знаешь, твое величество… оказывается, Вселенных больше, чем мы можем представить. Возможно, ты не там ищешь.<br/>
Тор хлопнул его по плечу, безмолвно благодаря. В итоге он получил то, зачем пришел.<br/>
Следующим утром он с легким сердцем передал правление Валькирии и сел на корабль Стражей Галактики.<br/>
Может быть, он и впрямь искал не там все это время.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>